O segredo dos Cullens Short Fics J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: muitos já tentaram quebrar aquela familia, mas eles provariam que não viveram tanto para serem enganados facilmente


**O segredo dos Cullens.**

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

Eu estava caçando com Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper para mais uma noite divertida com Bella, embora eu sei que ela odeia que eu a faça de minha boneca gigante, eu não posso evitar de rir ao ver o olhar surpreso dela toda vez que eu faço uma transformação completa nela.

Hoje Edward decidiu ficar em casa, ele ainda é um pouco cauteloso sobre ficar longe de Bella, ele a ama realmente e isso fez meu sorriso crescer.

Meu irmão merecia a felicidade.

Encarei Rosalie a minha frente, ela estava aceitando a decisão de Bella em virar uma vampira, mas ao mesmo tempo ela era vacilante, ela era igual a Edward em muitas coisas, mas eles negavam isso veemente.

Foi então que aconteceu.

As vezes minhas visões atrapalham nas horas mais divertidas.

Eu ainda não perdoei Edward por ter pego aquele alce que eu caçava a dias e ia tentar pegar um dos preciosos leões da montanha dele.

Mas a visão começou e eu fiquei surpresa com o que vi.

Mike Newton e Jéssica Stanley tinham aproveitado a nossa ausência por causa do sol para falar com Bella, eu poderia ver o desconforto dela sobre isso, desde que ela começou a namorar Edward, eles não foram gentis com ela.

_-Nós temos algo que falar com você Bella –_Mike fala com um sorriso superior ao que me fez bravo, ele sempre via Bella como um pedaço de carne.

_-Eu tenho que voltar rápido para casa Mike, eu ainda tenho que ver como Edward está... Eu ainda não acredito que eles ficaram gripados de forma tão ruim... Ainda bem que o pai deles e um bom medico –_ela suspirou teatralmente e eu tive que tirar o chapéu para ela, Bella estava começando a mentir bem para esconder nosso segredo.

_-E justamente sobre os Cullens que viemos falar com você –_aquela voz irritando de Jéssica parecia ralar meus nervos, mas eu queria saber o que ela ia dizer sobre nós.

_-Do que vocês estão falando? –_Bella pergunta suspeita ao que Jéssica ri cruelmente.

_-Não adianta fingir Bella... Nós-Sabemos-de-tudo _–Bella não pode esconder o choque de ouvir aquilo, ela tinha mantido nosso segredo tão bem, como eles descobriram?

_-Não sei do que estão falando –_a voz dela entrou em pânico e eu pude ver os olhares dos dois pilantras, eles tinham acertado um nervo.

_-Sabemos o segredos dos Cullens e se você não quiser que seu papai delegado saiba, ou melhor, todos na escola saibam, você vai fazer o que mandamos... E queremos que você termine com Edward –_Jéssica falou com um sorriso triunfante, mas logo Mike emenda.

_-E que fique comigo –_Jéssica manda um olhar repugnado para o ex namorado, mas logo fala.

-_E você vai falar para ele que estou solteira e que sou melhor para ele –_Bella os encarou sem saber o que fazer e logo ela sai correndo para a caminhonete dela deixando os dois com sorrisos satisfeitos, mas a visão não tinha terminado.

Momentos depois eu vi Mike e Jéssica a sós no carro.

-_Você acha que ela engoliu? –_Mike tinha um sorriso ao que Jéssica fala.

_-Claro que sim, mas o que falaremos quando ela nos pergunta qual e o segredo deles? –_Mike parecia pensativo então ele sorri.

_-Que eles usam drogas, o que não deve de ser mentira já que aquele grandalhão do Emmett deve usar bomba para ficar daquele tamanho –_os dois sorriem um para o outro me fazendo enjoada, mas a visão ainda não tinha terminado.

_-Eu... Eu sinto muito Edward... Mas... Terminou –_Bella estava em frente de Edward que estava ajoelhado para ela, os olhos dele implorando para saber o que ele tinha feito de errado.

_-Mas... Bella... Por que? –_ela se vira e sai correndo deixando meu irmão caído no chão, um grito estrangulado sai de sua garganta e pude ver a dor que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele estava morrendo.

A visão então parou e me vi de frente para meus irmãos, eles estavam preocupados e Jasper me aninhava em seu peito.

-Temos que voltar imediatamente para casa –eu disse em pavor, Bella estava sendo enganada e iria matar ela e Edward ao mesmo tempo, eu precisava parar isso.

-Vai com calma Fadinha, diga o que você viu –Eu encarei Emmett e deixei escapar.

-Bella vai terminar com o Edward –todos chuparam a respiração e uma coisa me surpreendeu.

Eu vi um puro ódio vindo de Rosalie.

**Ponto de vista de Rosalie.**

Eu tinha estado preocupada com Alice, ela nunca teve uma visão dão cumprida antes, mas eu poderia ver que ela já estava voltando, estava curiosa sobre o que ela viu, talvez uma farra de compra com Bella ou um pega com o porshe dela contra o meu BMW, mas assim que vi o olhar de pânico dela, sabia que era algo serio.

-Temos que voltar imediatamente para casa –eu ouvi o sussurro desesperado dela, aquilo estava me deixando com medo, o que poderia a ter afetado tanto.

-Vai com calma Fadinha, diga o que você viu –Eu quase sorri para meu marido, apenas ele poderia brincar nessas horas para aliviar a tensão.

-Bella vai terminar com o Edward –Se meu sangue estivesse vivo, eu juro que estaria fervendo a esta hora, como aquela humana poderia fazer isso? Como ela ousa terminar com meu irmão que foi tudo para ela? Eu sei que tinha cometido injustiças com ela antes, mas foi por que achei que ela estava jogando a vida dela fora se entregando a uma vida noturna, mas agora, depois de eu ter aceito a escolha dela no assunto, ela machucaria meu irmão assim?

Nunca.

Eu não deixaria aquela humana brincar com ele assim.

Eu já estava começando a me levantar para caçar aquela pequena ingrata, quando Alice me segurou.

-Não Rosalie, você não entendeu –eu me virei irritada para ela, tudo bem que elas eram amigas, mas eu sabia o quanto Edward amava aquela garota, ela iria destruir ele com o termino do namoro.

-Eu vou matar aquela garota Alice e nem você e nem ninguém vai conseguir me parar –Mas Alice me abraçou e falou.

-Ela esta fazendo isso por nós –isso me fez parar, aquela história não fazia sentido, vendo que tinha minha atenção, ela suspira e fala –Mike e Jéssica a emboscaram depois da aula e disseram que sabiam nosso segredo, Bella ficou tensa e antes que ela pudesse perguntar do que eles estavam falando, eles falaram que se ela não terminar com Edward, que eles contariam para o pai de Bella e depois para a escola inteira... Bella os acreditou... Que eles sabiam sobre nosso segredo e fez o que fez para nos proteger e eu ainda vi eles falando sobre o que seria o segredo, eles lançariam uma mentira que usamos drogas e que Emmett usa bomba para ficar forte –ela parecia apreensiva e tive que saber.

-O que mais você viu Alice? –Se ela poderia chorar eu acho que ela teria, ela escondeu a face no ombro de Jasper e murmurou.

-Bella terminando com Edward... Eu vi o desespero nos olhos dos dois e quando Bella foi... Edward estava morrendo –No mesmo momento que eu achei que o meu sangue ferveria eu senti um gelo passar pelo meu coração, eu ainda me sentia culpada por quase matar Edward com a confusão sobre a visão de Alice, mas agora mesmo isso era cruel demais.

Aquelas duas desculpas de seres humanos estavam usando Bella, minha quase irmã para seus desejos de luxúria?

Meu desejo de matar alguém tinha se intensificado, mas agora não era por Bella, ela tinha sido enganada e queria nos proteger, não, minha sede de sangue era para aqueles dois.

Senti os dois braços de Emmett me envolver e não queria que ele me visse o quanto aquela visão tinha me afetado, eu queria caçar aqueles dois, mas então Alice me falou.

-Tenho um plano... –eu queria cheirar o sangue daqueles dois, mas ela logo fixou seus olhos em mim e falou.

-Morte e muito doce para aqueles dois, eles devem sofrer mais –Por uma vez na nossa pós vida eu concordei com aquela fada da moda louca.

**Ponto de vista de Emmett.**

Eu ouvia minha doce Rosa e a fadinha falando sobre a vingança, embora não fosse violento como minha doce deusa queria, era mais efetivo, humilhante e o melhor de tudo não era ilegal.

Começamos a correr rapidamente para casa para interceptar Bella dela cometer o maior erro da vida, gostava daquela humana atrapalhada, eu já a considerava minha nova irmã a muito tempo, embora Rosa não soubesse, eu me divertia com os tropeços dela ou a forma que ela fazia algo humano que eu considerava hilário.

Mas o mais importante.

Ela fazia Edward feliz.

Eu não deixaria ele voltar a ser aquele ser solitário novamente.

Chegamos em casa ao mesmo tempo em que Bella estava encostando na garagem, eu poderia ver as lágrimas dela mesmo a distancia, aquela decisão era profunda para ela, ela estava chorando agora para que tivesse uma face forte para confrontar Edward, ela sinceramente era uma pessoa única e não vou deixar dois idiotas a levar longe da gente.

Ela já era uma Cullen.

No mesmo instante que Bella estava saindo da caminhonete com o olhar determinado, ela nos viu.

No começo ela fica surpresa, mas logo ela se viu nos braços de Alice e demoliu, ela não conseguia mais esconder o choro que tentou esconder, eu vi Edward voar pela porta rapidamente para nós, seus olhos dourados brilhavam com uma chama e ouvi o frio glacial da voz dele nos perguntar.

-O que aconteceu com a Bella? Se eu descubro que um de vocês... –Mas eu o cortei e segurei seu braço.

-Não fomos nós, Edward, mas você vai ficar bravo de qualquer forma então vamos apontar logo para quem são os responsáveis –eu tive que sorrir ao ver o olhar do meu irmão, Mike Newton e Jéssica Stanley estavam mortos.

**Ponto de vista de Jasper.**

Eu estava controlando da melhor forma que poderia o desespero de Bella, ela tinha pensado que terminaria com Edward e sumiria sem que soubéssemos, nos vendo ela entrou em choque e deixou inúmeros sentimentos vagarem descontroladamente.

Tendo Edward na forma mais assassina ao nosso lado também não ajudava.

Mandei um olhar para Emmett que compreende e leva Edward para longe, me virei para Bella que ainda balançava de um lado para o outro nos braços de minha esposa e murmurei.

-Bella, me escute, foi tudo uma armação, eles não sabem sobre nós, eles mentiram para você, você não precisa terminar com Edward, ele te ama demais e você também, vamos morar juntos pelo mundo inteiro e seremos uma família, mas tenha calma –eu poderia sentir ela voltando ao normal, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse a fazer mais tranqüila, Edward passou por nós e delicadamente pegou Bella em seus braços e a aninhou amorosamente, ele tinha começado a sussurrar no ouvido dela e pude sentir uma paz começar a se manifestar no peito dela, eu ainda me pasmava o como aqueles dois poderiam tranqüilizar um ao outro melhor do que eu, mas eu sabia a resposta.

Eles se amavam.

Me virei para os meus irmãos e minha esposa, Rosalie ainda tinha um olhar de ódio extremo, Emmett tinha um sorriso malicioso que faria o mais valente dos ursos se agachar de medo e minha pequena esposa.

Ela tinha os olhos que nunca imaginei ver na vida.

Um olhar diabólico que falaria que eles pagariam pelo que fizeram à nossa família.

O plano começaria logo.

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Assim que Emmett terminou de me dizer o que tinha acontecido com Bella, eu senti o monstro que eu tentei enterrar dentro de mim vir a tona com uma força superior a qualquer coisa que eu já tinha sentido, eu já tinha caçado assassinos, estupradores, pessoas malignas pelo mundo e sabia o como o monstro no meu peito reagia a cada caça desses animais.

Mas agora mesmo eu não queria o segurar cativo.

Eu queria caçar aqueles animais que feriram a minha Bella.

Eu sempre fui protetor de Bella, não nego isso, mas a onda de revolta e puro ódio assassino percorria minhas veias rapidamente, como se meu sangue tivesse voltado a circular e mandando uma pressa de adrenalina insana no meu sangue.

Eu mataria aqueles dois.

Mas foi então que Rosalie se aproximou de mim e falou.

-Agora não é hora de caçar aqueles idiotas Edward –eu me virei enfurecido para ela, tudo que eu mais queria era rasgar o coração daqueles dois em pedaços, mas então ela me apontou para algo.

Para Bella.

O olhar sem vida dela, onde tinha um brilho de vida e pureza que sempre me fascinou sobre ela estava apagado, ela encarava o nada enquanto chorava nos braços de Alice e Jasper tentava a acalmar, foi esta visão do meu anjo triste que me fez perder toda onça de fúria que sentia e tive que tê-la em meus braços.

Passei por meus irmãos e suavemente a peguei em meu colo e a confortei como pude, ela ainda estava tremendo de medo que eu sumiria, eu comecei então a sussurrar.

-Bella... Amor... Não se preocupe, eles me contaram o que aconteceu... Eu nunca vou deixar o seu lado, Nunca... Vou sempre estar ao seu lado amor, sempre –eu abracei mais em meu peito frio e comecei a assoviar a canção de ninar que criei para ela, poderia ver que ela tinha começado a relaxar em meus braços e a levantei para levar a meu quarto, os detalhes dos planos dos meus irmãos poderiam ficar para depois, agora Bella precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela.

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

-Muito bem! Conseguimos parar a primeira parte do plano, mas agora precisamos de ajuda medica para o próximo –eu estava para pensar em algo, quando Esme entrou na sala e perguntou calmamente.

-O que aconteceu com a Bella? Eu a vi entrar nos braços de Edward e ela chorava como se ela fosse o perder... –ela nos encarou e respirei fundo, eu estava para falar, quando Rosalie se levantou e falou.

-Esme... Hoje a Bella demonstrou o quanto ela e fiel a nossa família, embora ela quase destruiu Edward e a ela mesma, eu pude ver que fui injusta com ela e agora queremos ajuda para acabar com as pessoas que a machucaram –eu sinceramente não acreditei no que eu ouvi, Rosalie, a rainha do gelo da cidade de Forks, a menina que via Bella como uma ameaça tinha dito isso? Era realmente uma coisa para se ver.

Esme parecia confusa então contei para ela o que tinha visto e o que quase aconteceu, eu conheço Esme a muito tempo, já a vi brava com os meninos e o próprio Carlisle, até mesmo comigo e Rosalie ela já tinha discordado, mas o olhar que recebi dela quando eu disse o que aqueles dois quase forçaram Bella a fazer me assustou.

Ela tinha uma fúria assassina que faria Edward e Rosalie parecerem criancinhas inocentes.

Ela respirou profundamente para se acalmar, mas eu poderia ver nos olhos dela o que ela faria se encontrasse os dois sozinhos.

E uma bronca não estava na mente dela.

-Eu tenho que falar com o pai de vocês –ela nos falou calmamente enquanto subia para o quarto deles.

Família Cullen estaria reunida para este plano.

**Ponto de vista de Esme.**

Eu cheguei em meu quarto e fechei meus olhos, eu ainda poderia ouvir Alice me contando o que aqueles dois demônios tinham feito para a doce Bella e meu pequeno garotinho, embora eu não tivesse a telepatia de Edward ou o presente da visão de Alice, eu poderia ver nitidamente a imagem de Bella em desespero pelo termino do namoro e Edward no chão.

Morrendo.

Em uma fúria cega eu peguei a cama que Carlisle tinha feito para nós e joguei contra uma parede, tentei parar aquele sentimento protetor assassino que tinha pelos meus filhos e me acalmar para falar com meu marido, mas o desejo de sangue daquelas duas crianças insignificantes ampliava e tive que me segurar para não pular da janela e acabar com a vida deles eu mesma.

Disquei rapidamente para Carlisle, quase quebrando o telefone no processo, mas assim que ouvi a voz de meu marido eu relaxei.

-Alo? Esme? –ele sabia que era eu, então eu suspirei e falei rapidamente.

-Amor... Você pode voltar rapidamente para casa... Eu preciso de você –Minha voz deve de ter saído com algo, pois Carlisle estava preocupado e logo falou.

-Estou ai em dez minutos –ele desligou o telefone e sentei no que sobrou da cama, eu ainda tentava me acalmar sobre o que tinha acontecido, quando ouvi o som do carro vindo em direção de nossa casa, olhei para o relógio e exatos dez minutos tinham se passado, eu acho que me perdi em pensamentos enquanto esperava Carlisle, ele saberia o que fazer.

**Ponto de vista de Carlisle.**

Eu senti o desespero e ódio na voz de Esme, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, era mais profundo e maligno, eu dei uma desculpa rapidamente para a minha secretaria e entrei no meu Mercedes e sem pensar em nada sai voando pelas ruas de Forks, algumas pessoas poderiam pensar que eu estava fugindo da policia, mas se o que ouvi da voz de Esme fosse o que pensei, talvez teríamos que fugir.

Cheguei em casa minutos depois, deixei o carro parado bem em frente a porta e voei para dentro, pude ver meus filhos com surpresa, eles tinham saído para caçar e agora tinham semblantes assassinos também, pude ouvir o choro de alguém, então sabia que era Bella e Edward estaria com ela, olhei para Alice que apenas me apontou para meu quarto, cabeceei e corri as escadarias e abri a porta de meu quarto.

Eu fiquei surpreso com a demolição que tinha acontecido, Esme sentada no que tinha sido nossa cama com um olhar maligno que eu já imaginava.

-O que foi? –eu perguntei suavemente, Esme me encarou e eu tinha certeza que se ela ainda pudesse chorar, ela estaria como Bella, ela me abraçou e começou a contar o que quase tinha acontecido.

Foi como se meu coração ainda tivesse batendo e alguém enfiasse uma faca nele, eu agora entendia a revolta de meus filhos e minha esposa, Bella nunca demonstrou ser uma pessoa ruim, muito longe disso, ela tinha tirado a parte escondida do meu filho que eu nunca imaginei que existia e agora aquelas pessoas a machucavam de tal forma e ela ainda nos protegia.

Eu comecei a perceber os planos de meus filhos e sabia o que fazer, parte do que eles precisavam eu já tinha agora era hora de mostrar para a cidade de Forks o porque de não se meterem com a família Cullen.

**Ponto de vista de Bella.**

Eu não poderia o encarar, tinha medo do que veria, eu amava Edward tanto e quase tinha o machucado alem do que eu poderia imaginar e agora ele estava me confortando.

Me senti envergonhada e furiosa.

Envergonhada por ele ser tão gentil e tentar me confortar, mesmo que eu merecesse o desprezo dele.

E furiosa comigo mesma.

Como eu poderia ter acreditado em Mike e Jéssica? Eu sabia que eles tinham inveja do meu namoro com Edward, mas aquilo tinha sido cruel demais, ameaçar a família de Edward, a minha família.

Eu sentia meu rosto queimar de humilhação, eles tinham me manipulado e eu quase tinha cometido o maior erro da minha vida.

Eu arrisquei um olhar para Edward, ele sorria para mim, para me tranqüilizar, mesmo que seus olhos mostrassem uma raiva que eu nunca tinha visto antes, ele se inclinou e sussurrou.

-Não estou bravo com você, amor –eu fiquei em choque, será que ele tinha finalmente achado uma forma de ler minha mente? Eu duvidava disso, mas logo ele me abraçou mais e falou –Eles me contaram o que você ia fazer –eu fiquei tensa e ele beijou meu pescoço me fazendo ficar calma –Eu fiquei furioso sim no que eles fizeram a você, mas eu jamais poderia ficar bravo com você, Bella –ele me virou para que seus olhos dourados fixassem nos meus –Você quis tanto proteger minha família que estava disposta a fazer coisas que eu nunca imaginei... Embora isso tenha me matado, eu fiquei feliz em ver o quanto você nos ama –eu senti o peso que não sabia que tinha sair de meus ombros, ele não me culpava, ele não me desprezava pelo que quase tinha feito, de repente eu ouvi a voz de Carlisle falar pelos corredores.

-Reunião familiar –os braços de Edward me envolveram e logo descemos rapidamente para a sala de estar.

**Ponto de vista de Carlisle.**

Eu vi Edward e Bella chegarem na sala, todos estávamos esperando, pude ver o olhar cauteloso de Bella, ela tinha medo que odiaríamos pelo que ela quase fez, mas seria o dia em que o inferno gelaria quando ficaríamos bravo com a mulher que trouxe vida para meu filho.

-Eu ouvi claramente o que aconteceu aqui –lancei um olhar para deixar Bella mais a vontade e continuei –Eu sinceramente fiquei chocado com a compostura dessas crianças... –Rosalie assoviou algo como humanos desprezíveis e mais algumas palavras que teriam feito Esme a repreender, mas hoje minha esposa estava do lado dela –Então eu sugiro que demonstremos a mesma cortesia para eles –eu sorri para meus filhos, meus caninos que eu escondia saíram mostrando o quanto aborrecido eu tinha ficado, Alice tinha nos dito sobre suas previsões e disse que morte era fácil demais para aqueles dois, que eles colocavam a popularidade na frente de tudo, talvez pudéssemos usar isso contra eles, eu comecei a ligar para alguns amigos que fariam os exames falsos que eu precisava, pude ver que Bella estava tremendo e me virei para ela –Não faremos nada que vá machucar alguém Bella, mas eles mexeram com a nossa família e agora eles vão pagar o preço devido –eu encarei meus filhos, principalmente Rosalie e Edward que suspiraram, mas concordaram comigo, nada de sangue para esta operação.

_No dia seguinte._

**Ponto de vista de Mike.**

Eu peguei meu carro e fui rapidamente para a casa de Jéssica a pegar para a escola, queríamos estar cedo para ver o resultado do que fizemos, Bella seria minha e aquele Cullen pagaria por tudo que tinha me feito passar.

Jéssica veio correndo para meu carro, devo admitir que se eu não estivesse apaixonado por Bella que eu teria ficado satisfeito com Jéssica, afinal ela era bem mais fácil e boa quando queria ser.

Chegamos na escola e ficamos no estacionamento esperando Bella e os Cullens, eu tinha um sorriso maior do que poderia imaginar, Bella seria minha afinal e Jéssica poderia confortar aquele monstro como ela quisesse, não me importava.

Foi então que vimos os dois carros.

O BMW de Rosalie e o Volvo de Edward, achei estranho eles virem em carros separados, mas não me importava, estava esperando pelo som da caminhonete de Bella, aquele troço poderia rugir e assustar meia vida de qualquer um, não sei o porque ela agüenta isso quando poderia ter qualquer coisa com Cullen só na base dos beijos.

Mas de repente Jéssica puxou meu braço e minha atenção voltou para ela, ela me apontou para o Volvo de Edward.

Bella estava saindo do carro com Edward e eles sorriam como sempre.

Ela não tinha seguido o nosso acordo.

Ela não terminou com ele.

Raiva começou a percorrer meu corpo, aquela desgraçada tinha nos enganado e agora iríamos fazer os Cullens sofrerem por isso.

Jéssica me encarava como se esperando que eu falasse algo, mas assim que estava para falar algo, de repente outros carros começaram a chegar e para meu assombro eu reconheci um deles.

Era o carro de meus pais.

Ao meu lado Jéssica também ficou boquiaberta e eu poderia entender que o outro carro era dos pais dela.

Então o Mercedes do Dr Cullen se aproximou.

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Embora eu quisesse voar na velocidade de vampiro e partir a cara de Newton assim que chegamos na escola, eu me controlei por Bella, ela ainda apertava minha mão como se tivesse medo de me perder, ela ainda estava em choque pelo que tinha acontecido ontem e não deixaria ela sair de minha visão, mas eu poderia ver que meus irmãos tinham sorriso enormes nos rostos assim que os outros três carros se aproximaram.

Era tempo para o show começar.

**Ponto de vista do diretor.**

Eu encarei aqueles três carros chegarem na minha escola e fiquei surpreendido, não tinha ouvido falar de nenhuma reunião com os pais hoje, mas sabia que precisava ser firme assim que eles entrasse, pude ouvir Sra Cooper cumprimentado os pais, Os Cullens, os Newtons e os Stanleys, ao que parecia os Newtons e os Stanleys não sabiam o porque estavam ali, mas os Cullens mantinham paciência, assim que abri minha porta eu fiquei chocado ao ver a Sra Cullen.

Aquela mulher realmente deveria ser uma capa de alguma revista imprópria para menores, eu desejei saber se existisse alguma, mas duvido muito com a pose de mãe dela, ela era uma mulher digna para trabalhos assim, poderia ver a minha secretaria, a Sra Newton e a Sra Stanley tendo os mesmos problemas com Dr Cullen, ele realmente era mais jovem do que imaginei, mas os filhos deles eram exemplares e nem sabia o por que de estarem aqui.

-Ola Sr Roberts –A Sra Cullen me falou com uma voz sedosa e tive que corar quando meus pensamentos voltaram para a minha imaginação –Sei que isso e um fato incomum, mas algo aconteceu envolvendo nossos filhos –ela apontou para ela e o marido e os dois outros casais que os encaravam sem entender.

-Por favor, entrem aqui –mandei um olhar para a Sra Cooper que entendeu, ela logo clicou no microfone chamando as crianças.

Aquele seria um dia.

**Ponto de vista de Carlisle.**

Os pais de Newton e Stanley ainda nos encaravam com duvida e ao mesmo tempo maravilhados, eu quis muito não pensar no que aqueles três estavam pensando sobre minha esposa, talvez nenhum deles sairiam vivos daqui se eu soubesse, as vezes eu pensei com tristeza em Edward, tudo que ele teria que ouvir, eu poderia ver que ele se segurava algumas vezes, ainda por cima em um local com adolescentes hormonais que pensariam de Bella.

Aqueles pensamentos realmente me deixariam louco se fossem com Esme.

De repente nossos filhos entraram, pude ver a tensão que cercavam os meus filhos e aquelas duas crianças, eu mesmo estava segurando sutilmente o braço de Esme para ela não sair do controle, assim que todos fossem assentados ou longe um do outro, eu me levantei e falei.

-Veio ao nosso conhecimento que alguns alunos –mandei um olhar para Newton e Stanley que recuaram com meu olhar –Vieram até Bella e a fizeram a acreditar que tínhamos segredos e que eles revelariam para toda a cidade e principalmente para o pai de Isabella e com isso eles iam causar um grande transtorno entre eles então eu vim aqui para esclarecer tudo –o fato que não queria que dois adolescentes sumissem na fúria de uma família de vampiros também era a razão principal.

-Espera um pouco... Do que você esta acusando meu filho? –Sra Newton começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, eu sustentei o olhar dele, como se ele pudesse me assustar, pude ver os olhos rodando de Edward, ele sabia o que eu estava pensando.

-O Seu filho e a Srta Stanley acusaram meus filhos de usarem drogas e substancias ilegais para os músculos e outras coisas, mas ao invés de fazer fofocas sobre isso, eles vieram mais baixo, foram ate Isabella dizendo que sabia de tal "segredo" e que contariam a todos e ao pai dela e que se ela não terminasse com meu filho –Eu acho que minha voz saiu mais forte do que eu imaginava, pois logo eu sentia a mão de Esme me segurando, papeis invertidos?

-E como vamos saber se e mentira? –Eu sorri para a Sra Stanley, ela era previsível como Edward tinha falado.

-Por isso –eu arranquei os documentos de minha pasta, eram os exames que tinha mandado fazer, tinha listado todas as possíveis doenças, substancias e vírus possíveis e todos negativos.

-Por que o Sr teria os exames prontos assim para nos trazer? –Sr Newton perguntou suspeito, eu sorri ao que Esme se levantou.

-Eu sou protetora dos meus filhos, a cada mês eu peço para que Carlisle faça exames para saber se eles estão em boa forma, quando mais jovem eu perdi o meu primeiro bebê que causou minha esterilidade e depois disso fiquei super protetora demais de meus filhos e quero que eles tenham uma saúde perfeita –ela lança um olhar que os ousava a discordarem dela, gratamente ninguém o fez.

Eu suspirei e comecei a falar.

-Sei que nessa idade e normal existir confrontos para quem fica com uma mulher jovem, mas a obsessão de seus filhos em fazer de tudo para conseguir o que querem não e saudável, ao invés de irem confrontar seus filhos sobre as mentiras, meus filhos vieram até mim pedir conselhos de como resolver isso como um pai deve fazer para o filho, então eu vim com a abordagem de encerrar o assunto em vez de brigas sem sentidos no estacionamento da escola –lancei um olhar para Emmett que tinha os olhos para Newton enquanto Rosalie parecia rasgar Jéssica pedaço por pedaço com o olhar.

-Isso e um caso sério –o diretor Roberts falou ao que me virei para ele –Esta certo que eu já ouvi boatos de vários tipos para que um aluno coloque medo em outro, mas chantagens, ameaças, mentiras e ainda por cima de assuntos sérios como drogas, isso chega a ser ilegal –ele se virou para Mike e Jéssica –Vocês não sabiam que se fossem para a policia contar tais coisas e se forem mentiras isso é falso testemunho? Que isso dá cadeia? –eu sorri ao ver os olhares de pânico das duas crianças, meus filhos ainda encaravam eles de forma brava, sabia que não era completamente a vingança que eles queriam, mas vendo os olhares dos pais, do diretor e o medo nos olhos das crianças eu percebi que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Eu estava para levar as crianças para fora da diretoria quando Bella se virou para o diretor.

-Professor Roberts, quanto tempo alguém ficaria em detenção por esmurrar uma pessoa? –mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ela virou e jogou toda a força de seu punho na cara de Jéssica e falou com uma voz brava –Da próxima vez que eu ver você encarando o meu noivo dessa forma eu juro que meu próprio pai vai ter que me prender, porque eu vou acabar com a sua raça –ela se virou para Mike que tinha encolhido com medo, mas então Edward se aproxima e sussurra ferozmente.

-Bella cuidou da Jéssica, mas você é comigo, Newton, não precisa ter medo, não vou esmurrar você, mas sabia que se eu pegar você olhando para Bella, até mesmo se for na mesma direção dela, eu vou unir a ela na cadeia, porque eu não vou deixar vestígios seus para ser identificado ouviu bem? –a voz glacial do meu filho me fez estremecer, nunca tinha ouvido antes e agora eu sabia o controle que ele tinha nos sentimentos dele era mais poderoso do que eu imaginava.

-Srta Swan! Sr Cullen! Os dois vão cumprir duas semanas de detenção cada –o diretor estava em choque pelo que aconteceu, tinha sido tão rápido que poderia ter sido em movimento de vampiros, mas eu duvidei disso, Bella mandou um olhar para ele e saiu com Edward, os meus outros filhos encararam o diretor que ainda falou –O que os Srs e Srtas querem aqui? –eu poderia ver que meus filhos ainda estavam parados lá, estava para falar algo, quando Rosalie falou.

-Estamos esperando o senhor nos dar detenção também –o diretor encarou ela sem entender, então ela suspirou e avançou para a família Stanley com Alice.

-Suas desculpas miseráveis de pais que vocês são, criar sua filha a ponto de ser uma garota mimada e desonrosa assim e patético, até mesmo eu seria uma mãe melhor do que vocês, eu posso ainda estar na escola, mas sei que faria um trabalho melhor do que vocês... Vocês são patéticos –Surpreendentemente quem tinha dito foi Alice, Rosalie estava ao seu lado e falou.

-Meu pai sempre nos contou sobre pais que não cuidavam dos filhos direito, mas vendo vocês, eu vejo que ela seria uma pessoa melhor se vocês simplesmente tivessem a largado em um orfanato, a forma que vocês a criaram e nojento –o diretor estava para falar algo, quando Emmett se aproximou dos Newton, eles estavam nervosos ao ver o tamanho de urso do meu filho.

-Eu poderia fazer um escândalo como minha namorada e minha irmã fizeram, mas e inútil, saibam que eu poderia bater o seu filho até quase morte e largar ele na guarida de um urso para ter deixar o animal terminar com o assunto, mas só digo uma coisa, mexa com minha família e vou acabar com aquela loja esportiva de vocês, não preciso quebrar nada, mas vou manchar o nome de vocês até que ninguém vá comprar uma bota lá e esta vendo meu futuro cunhado ali –ele apontou para Jasper que tinha um sorriso malicioso –ele e fera no computador e esta agora mesmo criando uma pasta de arquivos sujos sobre o seu pequeno bebezinho ai que iremos distribuir para todos na escola e depois para a cidade, vocês sabem como cidade pequena funciona não? –ele se virou enquanto Jasper terminou de digitar no celular dele, o diretor estava até agora hiper ventilando, eu poderia ouvir o coração dele disparando a milhas de distancia e se não o acalmasse logo acho que teria um ataque do coração.

-Detenção... Para todos... –os quatro se viraram e seguiram os passos de Edward e Bella, eu ainda poderia ouvir Emmett rindo e o cheiro picante encheu o ar.

Mike Newton tinha se urinado nas calças.

Me virei para o diretor e tentei parecer um tanto embaraçado e disse.

-Perdoe a rudeza de meus filhos, eles ficaram realmente estressados com o fato de Bella ter sido enganada e que ela estava sendo forçada a se separar de meu filho dessa forma... Acho que vocês ouviram bem que Bella disse noivo, pois Edward a pediu em casamento na semana passada e tinha pedido um tempo para pensar... –Pude ver os olhos deles se arregalarem com a revelação e sorri –Não temos segredos em nossa família e Edward estava realmente ansioso para a resposta dela, mas quando os seus filhos –me virei para os pais e disse –Quase fizeram ela terminar o namoro deles, seria como uma ultima gota para ambos e não creio que seria muito bom o que aconteceria depois –Pude sentir Esme tentando deslumbrar e ao mesmo tempo intimidar os pais e o diretor, ela realmente era protetora dos nossos filhos e de Bella.

-Acho que temos que reavaliar um terapeuta melhor para você, Mike –Sra Newton fala autoritariamente como se quisesse ter razão em alguma coisa, os pais de Jéssica murmuravam rapidamente e pude ver a menina ficando cada vez mais pálida, o castigo dela seria severo.

Depois de tudo acertado caminhei com Esme para ver nossos filhos, os adolescentes bocejaram diante nós e não pude resistir o riso que estava saindo de meus lábios, Esme também sorria e meia dúzia dos alunos na escola tinham parado chocados com a nossa presença.

Foi então que Edward apareceu rapidamente com Bella e os irmãos em volta, ele segurava as mãos na cabeça e sussurrava rapidamente.

-Me tirem daqui, me tirem daqui –fiquei preocupado e perguntei rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu Edward –ele me encarou com um olhar acusador e sussurrou.

-Você tem idéia dos pensamentos deles sobre você e mamãe? –eu me virei e percebi as pessoas nos observando e tive que rir.

-Informarei que você esta com uma enxaqueca e que Bella ficou tão preocupada com você que ela quase passou mau também –mandei um sorriso para Bella que devolveu o sorriso fracamente, ela estava realmente preocupada com Edward.

Esme foi comigo para a secretaria onde informamos sobre as dores de Edward e Bella, eles já eram pálidos e parecerem doentes era fácil.

Sendo um vampiro que pode deslumbrar as mulheres também ajuda.

Eu iria perguntar para os outros quatro se eles quiseram voltar conosco, mas ao que parecia Alice tinha visto sobre as terapias em grupo que Mike e Jéssica fariam e eles decidiram ficar para "espalhar" algumas fofocas.

Eu apenas tremi minha cabeça, mas antes de irmos, Alice se aproximou de Bella.

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

Bella e Edward sairiam para descansar enquanto meu marido e meus irmãos causaríamos o terror na escola, Mike e Jéssica teriam um tempo ruim sobre o que eles tentaram fazer.

Me virei e vi Bella indo embora, mas corri até ela e a abracei.

-Nunca mais pense que não e boa o bastante para esta família, Bella, você provou hoje quando esmurrou aquela metida da Jéssica –eu tive que rir não tinha contido minha voz e a maioria dos alunos já tinha um boato contra os dois.

Surpreendendo a todos, Rosalie também nos abraçou e falou.

-Bem vinda a família Bella –a nossa nova irmã sorriu entre as lágrimas, ela enfim tinha se sentido aceita.

Emmett que é Emmett envolveu seus grossos braços em nós e disse.

-Abraço em família –eu sorri ao que Edward pegou Bella e os dois se afastaram.

Tive outra visão.

Mas esta era uma boa.

O casamento de Edward e Bella.

Aquele sim era um futuro que eu faria acontecer.

**Homenagem:  
Esta fics vai para uma menina impressionante que eu conheci por um tempo...**

**Ela e simplesmente alguém fácil de se apaixonar e carregar no coração...**

**Você sempre terá minha amizade e meu carinho meu doce anjo...**

**Minha linda Déia...**

**Te amo por demais meu anjo..rsrs**


End file.
